The World of Invisibility
by PairingMatters
Summary: A few years before Harry turned 11, he was being abused at the Dursleys, but his life was about to be changed for the better. Powerful Harry, Dumbledore Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Doomed House**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

This is my second Supernatural story.

This story takes place a few years before Harry turns eleven. James and Lily were watching Harry, and they saw that Harry was malnourished and abused, they decided to step in and help him by taking him away into the Metaphysical world.

In my previous Supernatural story _The Changed Life. _I had James and Lily using Metaphysical Magic and providing Harry with the ability to perform it for a limited time. In this story, however, Harry will be learning how to do Metaphysical Magic in the first place, and he will have a lot more control over Metaphysical Magic, and he will be able to perform it for as long as he wish.

Harry was undergoing miserable and hard time in Privet Drive. He was being abused, forced to sleep in a cupboard, and he got beaten by Dudley and his gang of friends.

One night, while he was sleeping, two figures appeared to him.

It was James and Lily.

"Harry," said Lily quietly.

"Mum?" said Harry.

Lily nodded.

"I've got a lot of things to tell you," she said.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" asked Harry.

"You are malnourished and abused," said Lily. "You were not being provided with enough food for your life and health, and you were being locked up in a cupboard, and you were being treated like a slave."

"How did I get here in the first place?" asked Harry.

"This isn't the right question," answered Lily. "The right question is, why were you being placed here?"

James nodded.

"It was Albus Dumbledore who decided to place you here," he said.

"Does he know that I was malnourished and abused?" asked Harry.

"There's no way that he doesn't know about it," said James. "Do you really think he has no idea that the Dursleys were abusing you?"

"The reason that Dumbledore placed you here is because he believes this is the only place that will keep you safe from the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, who killed us. Dumbledore placed a ward around Privet Drive to keep you protected," said Lily. "That crazy old coot, Dumbledore, has a lot to answer for."

"But there's nothing I can do," said Harry. "The Dursleys are my only family left."

"There is something that we can do," said Lily. "We can take you away into the Metaphysical World. You will still be in Privet Drive, but the difference is that no one will be able to see you."

Harry sighed. He did not understand what his mother meant.

"What is Metaphysical World?" he asked.

"Metaphysical World is known as a world that people who live beyond death can live in," replied Lily.

"And what will I be doing in that world?" asked Harry.

"You are a Wizard, Harry," said James. "You will be learning about a type of magic that no Wizards would learn in your world."

"What magic?" asked Harry.

"Metaphysical Magic," Lily answered at once.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"Metaphysical Magic is a type of magic that is typically used by Witches and Wizards who lives beyond death, or in the Metaphysical World."

"Can't I go to another home?" asked Harry.

"Harry, let me explain about Dumbledore's motives for placing you here," said James, shaking his head. "Dumbledore wanted you to be weak so you are easier to manipulate, he want you to be pliable so he can direct you."

"While we are able to send you elsewhere," said Lily, "the best option is to keep you invisible. This way, Dumbledore's plan will fail."

"So no one will be able to find out where I am?" asked Harry.

"Not even Wizards," said James, nodding.

Harry was relieved.

"Can't I go to another home?" he asked.

"If we send you to another home, the ward will collapse, and Dumbledore will know that you have left here," said James, pressing on. "He has an instrument that can detect whether the wards he set up are working properly or not. We will take you to the Metaphysical world, so you can be in contact with either the world we lived in or the world you are currently living in."

"We plan to alert him by collapsing the ward that he set up after we make you invisible," Lily added.

"Will I be able to get back to the Wizarding World?" asked Harry.

"Yes, just because you are being taken to the Metaphysical World doesn't necessarily mean that you are dead, it only means that you are suspended from the Wizarding world," answered James.

Harry felt stunned, but he currently has no other options, he has two choices, either continue to live with the Dursleys or live in the Metaphysical world.

After a few minutes hesitation, he nodded.

James pointed his finger at Harry, and in a split second, Harry felt that he was being hoisted up into the air, and then a white mist surrounded him.

"Welcome to the Metaphysical world," said Lily. "Now I need to destroy the ward that Dumbledore had set up."

She pointed her finger at Privet Drive, and after a split second, the ward collapsed.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was sitting inside his office, sipping his tea. He was then disturbed by the sound of his instrument. As soon as he turned to his instrument to look at it, he saw the ward collapse.

He quickly apparated to Privet Drive.

As soon as he reached Number Four, he knocked on the door.

The door opened, and it was Vernon.

"I am here to check on Harry," said Dumbledore.

"I am not going to have a freak in my house!" Vernon roared.

"Where is Harry right now?" asked Dumbledore.

Petunia heard the voice, and she searched everywhere in the house, only that she couldn't see Harry.

Then she approached Dumbledore.

"I don't know where he is," she said coldly.

Dumbledore apparated from room to room inside the house, only that he didn't see Harry at all.

He sighed in disappointment, and he left.

/Scene Break/

Harry, meanwhile, felt much better, although he was still in Privet Drive, he was happy that no one can see him, while he can see others.

"What are we going to do, Dad?" he asked.

"I have already told you that," said James. "You will be learning Metaphysical Magic real soon."

"Am I going to stay here forever?" asked Harry.

"No," said James.

"Meanwhile, we will need to avenge you," said Lily.

She pointed her finger at a bottle in the kitchen of the Dursley's house, it gives a sizzling sound, and turned into a White Cicada. The White Cicada was as big as two dinosaurs, half of its body has already occupied the whole kitchen, half of its body is outside.

Petunia just arrived at the living room, and she saw the Cicada.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh!" she shrieked.

Then she opened the front door, and ran outside for her life.

The Cicada then consumed the whole house, leaving a few pieces of material behind, and it headed down the street to search for her.

Petunia ran for a while, and she looked back.

The cicada was not there.

She relaxed, but she was still terrified of going back to where her home was. She feared that the cicada may find her and kill her.

/Scene Break/

Harry, who was watching the whole scene in amazement, asked a question.

"What is that thing that has eaten the house?"

"It is a White Cicada," Lily explained, "not like the cicadas we see in the Muggle world. White Cicadas are as big as two dinosaurs. It eats wood, brick, iron, metal, plastic, cloth, paper, human meat and glass. White Cicadas do not eat wizards or witches since magical power is poisonous to them, though they may still chase them and threaten them. White Cicada's blood is poisonous."

"Does White Cicadas have the ability to identify who is Wizards and who is not?" asked Harry.

Lily nodded.

"It can sense the presence of magical power," she said.

"And the effect of the poison of a White Cicada is that it will make body parts fall off your body and the body parts will start to turn into thin air. Sometimes White Cicadas may shoot their blood at people, including Witches and Wizards, the same effect will happen after the blood touches your body," added James. "There are also red Cicadas, it shoots fireballs at humans, and if any human being touch the fireball, they will faint, which gives the red Cicada time to eat them up."

Harry laughed for a total of five minutes, and then he regained his composure.

"Is Metaphysical Magic easy or difficult to learn?" he asked.

"It won't be too difficult to learn Metaphysical Magic," replied Lily, "although you may need to work on it at some point."

"And how am I going to learn Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

Lily took a book, and showed it to Harry, entitled '_The Art of Supernatural Magic_'

"This is a book by Death, it tells you all about Metaphysical Magic, me and James have already swallowed the whole book, and I do expect you to be like us in a few years," she said.

"Merely swallowing this book is not enough for you to use Metaphysical Magic in practical situations, you will need to use a beginner wand to build up your power until you can use this magic fluently, the more power you have, the more efficient the Metaphysical magic spells will be," said James.

/Scene Break/

"What happened, Petunia?"

It was Vernon, talking to Petunia on the phone.

"Our house was destroyed by a random white bug," replied Petunia.

"Surely, you are mistaken," said Vernon in disbelief.

"I am sorry, Vernon, but this is true," said Petunia.

Vernon felt slightly sickened. _A random white bug, such a freaky thing, _he thought. _I shall have to ask the insurance company to pay for our house._

"Where are you now, Petunia?" he asked.

"I am at a public telephone booth right now," replied Petunia.

"We will need to inform Dudley about this," said Vernon.

"I'll find a way to tell him," said Petunia.

"I'll come back and send you to Marge's house right now," said Vernon.

"Right," said Petunia.

Then she put the phone down.

She waited for ten minutes, and Vernon was back.

Petunia got onto Vernon's car, and Vernon drove back, and found that Petunia was right.

So he drove her to Marge's house.

/Scene Break/

As soon as Dudley's class is over for the day, he went out to see his dad, only found that Vernon was in a disappointed expression.

"What's wrong Dad?" he asked.

"Our house has been destroyed," said Vernon.

"How was it destroyed?" asked Dudley.

"It was destroyed by a random bug, according to what your mother told me," said Vernon.

"Don't tell me that you are joking," said Dudley.

"It is true," said Vernon.

Then he recounted what he discovered earlier.

"I want to have a look, at least," said Dudley.

"I'll take you," said Vernon.

As soon as Vernon and Dudley arrived at their house, Dudley saw the state of the building, he let out a scream.

"We will need a place to stay," said Vernon. "Let's go to Marge's house for now, your mother is there."

A/N:

I'll give you a bit background about Metaphysical Magic, and Metaphysical World.

Apart from the things that are mentioned in this chapter, Metaphysical World is not, in any way, known by any ghosts living in the Wizarding world, including Hogwarts ghosts.

Also, no Wizards will be able to learn Metaphysical Magic (unless if they have been in the Metaphysical World). Wizards who learnt Metaphysical Magic can give this ability to another Wizard, and that Wizard can only retain this ability for a limited time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Searching For Harry**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Marge Dursley was about to prepare for dinner, and then she heard a knock on the door.

She went and opened it.

It was Vernon, Petunia and Dudley.

"Come in," said Marge. "I am not surprised to see you two here, right after what Petunia have told me."

Vernon and Dudley entered.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was shocked, he didn't know where Harry is. How can he ever guess that James and Lily took him away into another world?

He was disappointed. _How could there be any hope for the Wizarding World to get rid of Voldemort __without Harry__?_

_Where could Harry be?_

Dumbledore was sure that Harry would never be running away, but his disappearance really made him sick.

He decided to ask Mrs Figg about this.

/Scene Break/

"Albus," said Mrs Figg. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you know where is Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"I haven't seen him lately," replied Mrs Figg.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well, I will be going now," he said.

As soon as he entered Privet Drive, he found that the building in Number Four has collapsed.

/Scene Break/

As Dumbledore was walking on the main road to find a spot to apparate back to Hogwarts, a White Cicada caught him.

He pulled out his wand and shot a fire spell at it, but the spell has absolutely no effect on it.

He then used a Shield Charm, but the Cicada penetrated it.

Dumbledore was frightened, and he quickly apparated away to Hogsmeade.

After he got back to his office in Hogwarts, he was tired, and he gasped.

"What's wrong, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Something looked like a white bug caught me, Severus," replied Dumbledore. "I had to get away from it since I cannot fight it off."

Snape was shocked; the greatest Wizard of all time has failed to fight off something.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"How did such a thing that I can't deal with managed to get into this world?" he said.

"Why do you ask me?" said Snape. "You know perfectly well that I am as clueless as you do with this question."

Dumbledore panted, and he was annoyed.

"I have lost someone, my important person. Without him, there would be no hope for the Wizarding World," said Dumbledore uneasily.

"Maybe he's dead," said Snape, and he felt slightly elated.

"Where is his body, then?" asked Dumbledore, he felt flustered about Snape's statement. "Do you expect me to wait another decade or so to find someone else to get rid of Voldemort?"

"Why don't you go and ask Hagrid?" asked Snape.

"I'll ask him," replied Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

At the moment, James handed Harry a wand.

"What is this?" asked Harry.

"This is a wand made in the Metaphysical world," said James.

Harry waved it for a while, but nothing happened, he felt discontented.

"Are you going to teach me some incantations?" he asked.

"You won't be needing incantations to use magic spells in this world," said James confidently. "You only need to master this wand."

This made Harry relax.

"Everyone is looking for me, though," he said.

"I know," said James. "Your sudden appearance in the Wizarding world will shock Dumbledore and everyone else, I am sure, and he is going to wonder where you have been."

Harry smiled.

"And then what is going to happen?" he asked.

"Everyone in the Wizarding world will be surprised about what you have learnt," said James.

This cheered Harry up._Even Dumbledore __is__not__a match__against what I will learn__. _He thought.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was clueless, and he was thinking of what he should do next. He have to find Harry.

Then an idea came to him, and he smiled.

He went and fetched Severus.

"You called me Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I need you to go and find Harry," said Dumbledore.

"I'll see if I can find him," said Snape. "He can't just vanish in thin air."

"Meanwhile, I will go and find the Weasleys," said Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore made a stop at the Burrow.

"Hello Molly," he said.

"What can I do for you Albus?" asked Molly.

"I need to speak with Arthur Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"He's just arrived back from work, I'll get him," said Molly.

Dumbledore waited, and a moment later, Arthur appeared.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Albus?" asked Arthur.

After Dumbledore told Arthur about the disappearance of Harry Potter, Arthur was shocked.

"You want me to go and find him?" asked Arthur.

Dumbledore nodded.

/Scene Break/

Snape, meanwhile, searched the residence around Privet Drive, and he did not find Harry.

He sighed, and apparated back to Hogsmeade, fully disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The Dursleys Doomed**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

On the following morning, the Dursleys was overwhelmed by the loss of their home. They couldn't believe that their home was eaten by a White Cicada.

After breakfast, Vernon drove Dudley to school.

Marge, on the other hand, went to pour herself some water into a cup, as soon as she finished, the cup turned into a Red Cicada, and started to shoot fireballs at her.

Marge dodged out of the way, and then Petunia arrived.

"MARGE!" she screamed.

Marge took a knife and tried to cut the Cicada.

But it was no use, the Cicada was too tough, and the blade was damaged when she tried to cut it.

Petunia screamed, and dragged Marge out of the house.

As they were about to draw breath, a Red Rhino appeared, and it started to shoot horns out of its mouth.

The horn hit Marge, and Marge turned into flames.

Petunia did not have the time to get out of the way of the flame, as a result, she escaped with full of angry burns on her neck, and garments.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, James and Lily are teaching Harry Metaphysical Magic.

Suddenly Harry had a little worry.

"Mum, if you used Metaphysical Magic on anyone, would they know it was you?" he asked.

"Be rest assured, they will never know it was us," replied Lily. "Besides, even if they know who used it, they can't do anything about it."

"My ability to do Metaphysical Magic is weak," said Harry.

"That's normal," said James. "Your ability to perform Metaphysical Magic will be strengthened over time."

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was disappointed after he received a report which told him that Harry was not found.

_Could it be possible that Harry have escaped? _He thought.

After a while, Minerva McGonagall arrived.

"What's the matter, Headmaster?" she asked.

Dumbledore quickly looked up.

"Oh, hello Minerva," he said. "Maybe you can help me to look for Harry."

"Look for him?" asked Minerva.

Dumbledore nodded.

"What happened to him?" asked Minerva.

"He vanished," answered Dumbledore.

"Are you joking?" asked Minerva.

"No, I am not joking," said Dumbledore.

"And why does that matter?" asked Minerva.

"Without Harry, Voldemort would never be defeated," said Dumbledore.

"Voldemort has already gone," said Minerva.

"He will be back," said Dumbledore.

"We can get rid of his supporters," said Minerva.

"No, I am not planning to do that, and this is for the Greater Good," said Dumbledore. "Only Voldemort need to be killed, and once he is truly gone, the Death Eaters would no longer be evil."

"I still see fit to get rid of the Death Eaters," said Minerva.

"Then you are going down a dark path as Tom Riddle do," said Dumbledore.

Minerva was angry with Dumbledore's statement.

"I am not evil," she said, fighting to control her temper. "Don't think that the Death Eaters are not going to turn good just because their master are gone."

"I am not saying that you are evil. When I say dark path, I mean your attitude towards the Death Eaters who need guidence, I want them to see light," said Dumbledore. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"And you don't even care about the people on the light side, or those people who are innocent?" asked Minerva.

Dumbledore did not answer.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Petunia met a Red Cicada, and it shot fireballs at her, and Petunia struggled to try and dodge them, but some of the fireballs hit her garments, and she fainted.

Then the Red Cicada ate her.

/Scene Break/

As soon as Vernon and Dudley arrived back to Marge's house, Petunia was nowhere to be seen.

Before Vernon had a chance to call the policemen, a strange animal appeared, it is known as Gray Shore.

It has the legs of dinosaurs, and its head and body looked like a bear's head and body. Its tail looked like a cow's tail. Its teeth was as sharp as a wolf.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Vernon roared.

He did not bring any weapons, or anything to defend himself.

Dudley was screaming.

The Gray Shore charged at Vernon and Dudley, and Vernon tried hard to run away, with Dudley following him.

However, Dudley was a bit slow, and his back were stabbed by the horn of the Gray Shore.

He gasped, and collapsed.

A minute later, he started to feel very dizzy, after another five minutes, he moved no more.

Then the Gray Shore searched for Vernon.

Vernon, who has already got into Marge's house, looked terrified, and tired.

He was panting.

As he was thinking, another Red Cicada appeared, and it shot fireballs at Vernon.

Vernon was tired and defenceless, and he have no match against the Red Cicada, after the fireballs hit him, he fainted.

Then the Red Cicada ate him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Continued Learning**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Harry, meanwhile, was listening to James and Lily's explanation about Metaphysical Magic.

After they finished telling Harry about it, Harry started to practise.

"Am I allowed to use Metaphysical Magic against anyone right now?" he asked.

"You are allowed to do that, but I strongly recommend you to not do it right now," said James. "You still need to train for it, right now, you can make things go wrong if you don't know what you are doing."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Currently you won't be able to use Metaphysical Magic to do everything you want to do," replied Lily. "Your ability needs to be well developed, you can't just use it simply because you know what to do, you need to strengthen your ability to do this."

"How long did it take you to strengthen your ability to do Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"It took us two years," said James. "For you it may be longer since you haven't mastered any magic in the Wizarding world yet."

"What does the magic in the Wizarding world got to do with this?" asked Harry.

"If you have mastered magic in the Wizarding world, you can move on to Metaphysical Magic once you are in the Metaphysical world, but if you haven't mastered any magic in the Wizarding world before you enter the Metaphysical world, you will need to start from scratch. Without the foundation of magic, Metaphysical Magic cannot be mastered. You have to have either previous magic experience, or you have to learn Metaphysical Magic right from the start."

"Will it be difficult for me to learn this?" asked Harry.

"At first it is difficult," said James. "But it will become easier as you progress."

"Are there any other books I should read here?" asked Harry.

"We will give you additional books for you to read once you have finished reading this one," said James.

Harry nodded.

"You do not want to reveal the Metaphysical world to anyone," said Lily. "Or else if you do, everyone in the Wizarding world will either think you are crazy, or they will be terrified about it."

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore, meanwhile, started to panic.

"This boy would be going nowhere, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Going nowhere?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am confident that he wouldn't be running away," said Snape. "I do not believe that anyone would penetrate Privet Drive and take him away."

"Maybe you and Minerva can go and look for him, then," said Dumbledore.

Snape nodded.

/Scene Break/

"Harry," said James. "We are going to organise you a meeting with the Hogwarts Founders very soon."

"And why do you think you want me to meet them?" asked Harry.

"So you can learn stuff from them," replied Lily.

"And you will find it useful," James pressed on.

"Did either of you learn anything from them?" asked Harry.

"We did," answered James.

"What will I be learning from the Founders?" asked Harry.

"You will be learning about the history of Hogwarts," answered James.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore were not pleased when he received another report that told him there was no sign of Harry.

Could Harry have learnt how to be invisible?He thought.

Did the Dursleys lie to him? Did they drop Harry into the sea or lake?

However, he felt that now is not the time to think about the possible answers for these questions.

He sighed hopelessly.

He knows that there won't be any hope for the Wizarding world to survive. Without Harry, Voldemort would never be defeated.

He felt relieved, however, that Voldemort is inactive at the moment.

He went back to his office at Hogwarts, and he pouted.

/Scene Break/

"I felt that I was being manipulated, Severus," said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, I do too, Minerva," said Snape.

"What should I say to the Headmaster?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We will see about that," said Snape.

/Scene Break/

"Harry," said Lily quietly, seeing Harry's continuous struggle, "you need to know that to master Metaphysical Magic does not depend on whether you know how to do it or not, but it depends on how much power you have. Currently your power to perform Metaphysical Magic is far below moderate level."

"And the more you do it, the more powerful you will be," added James.

"And now, since you have finished reading your first book, have a go at this one," said Lily, handing Harry a book called: _The Secrets of Becoming __a__ Metaphysical Magician._

"We didn't use this book since we arrive here," said James, "since we didn't really need it."

Harry hesitated, he flipped the book open and started reading.

"Interesting," he said. "Wish I can take this book into the Wizarding world."

"You can, but you won't be able to learn from it in the Wizarding world," said James.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You can use Metaphysical Magic in the Wizarding world, but you cannot learn it there since you need a wand from the Metaphysical world," said Lily. "You can take a wand from the Metaphysical world to the Wizarding world, but you won't be able to learn Metaphysical Magic while you are in the Wizarding world, you can only perform the Metaphysical Magic that you've mastered."

"Can ordinary Wizards use Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but in one condition only," said James, smiling, "which is when someone from the Metaphysical world give that Wizard the ability to use it."

"That's good to know," said Harry. "Maybe I can use it to..."

"Harry!" Lily objected.

"Now, Lily, give him a bit of space," said James.

He turned to Harry.

"You can do pretty much anything with Metaphysical Magic, but there are certain restrictions of the use of it," he said. "Metaphysical Magic cannot cause the Wizarding world to malfunction, and you cannot kill anyone, at least not directly, using Metaphysical Magic, and you cannot use Metaphysical Magic to help someone cheat in an exam."

Lily nodded.

"Harry, I want you to remember, though," she said, "that you should not provide the ability to use Metaphysical Magic to anyone without our permission."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Meeting the Founders**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was very frustrated. He have to set up an alternative plan to defeat Voldemort, since he couldn't find Harry, but he couldn't think of one.

He had thought that Harry may have gone to another country. Indeed, if this is the case, then it would be very difficult to track him down.

He thought that, having Harry grow up in an environment with no love, he would be able to keep Harry pliable, so he could direct him.

Now his plan failed.

/Scene Break/

James and Lily, meanwhile, has already made an appointment for Harry to meet the Hogwarts Founders.

Today was the day of the meeting. James and Lily led Harry into a room.

"Here are the four founders," said James.

"Harry Potter, it is a pleasure for us to see you," they said.

The founders then introduced themselves.

"Today, you will be learning about the history of Hogwarts," said Helga Hufflepuff.

"We founded Hogwarts over a thousand years ago," said Godric.

"For a few years, we worked together in harmony, but then a rift was formed, and it was Salazar Slytherin who started it," said Rowena Ravenclaw, seeing Salazar's regretful expression. "He believed that only Wizards from Pureblood families are eligible to attend Hogwarts."

"And I regret it, I shouldn't have formed that statement myself," said Salazar. "Besides, I have built a chamber, known as the Chamber of Secrets, inside Hogwarts, and I planted a Basilisk in there. It has already killed someone, under the control of Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"And some time after your parents arrived here," said Helga, "we realised that you were being placed in an abusive environment. Your parents, as well as we, were very sad about it."

"Death offered to give them a solution, so they can take you here," said Godric.

"Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

Godric nodded.

"Albus Dumbledore started it, his plan was to raise you to die," said Helga.

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Harry.

"Part of Voldemort's soul is in you," answered Helga. "Dumbledore believed that, for Voldemort to be defeated, you will have to die first."

"No wonder he never checked on me," said Harry. "He wanted me to have nothing to live for so I would go and sacrifice myself."

Helga nodded.

"And your parents didn't like it," said Godric. "So they decided to take you here."

"They want to throw Dumbledore's plan out of the window," said Rowena.

"So," said Harry. "The part of Voldemort's soul in me, has it gone yet?"

"Not yet," said Rowena. "Your parents are capable to get rid of it, using Metaphysical Magic."

"Do you know any Metaphysical Magic?" asked Harry.

"None of us know it," said Rowena, and the other three founders nodded. "The ability to perform Metaphysical Magic may not be given to everyone living beyond death. It is only given to people who are living beyond death and desperately needed it."

"Your parents are an example of that," said Helga. "They want to get you out of Dumbledore's clutch."

"While you are here, Dumbledore will lose hope, and he will have to find other plans to carry out to defeat Voldemort," said Rowena.

"But if Voldemort comes back again," asked Harry, "wouldn't it cause impact to the Wizarding world?"

"Maybe," said Rowena. "I can only hope that your parents will prevent Voldemort from coming back, or at least, even if he comes back, I hope that your parents will prevent Voldemort from taking over the Wizarding world."

Harry nodded.

"But I can't just go back to the Wizarding world knowing nothing," he said.

"You won't, trust me," said Godric.

/Scene Break/

After Harry had the meeting, he went back to his parents, and told them everything he has learnt from the four founders.

"Harry," said James. "You don't have to worry about Voldemort, we will let him rise, but we will prevent him from taking over the Wizarding world."

"I can't go back knowing nothing," said Harry.

"When you go back to the Wizarding world, you will be seventeen," said Lily. "We will insert our knowledge into your brain so you can pass your exams."

"What exams?" asked Harry.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," said James, "and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests."

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was confused. He had a lot to think about.

Afterwards, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

The door opened, and it was Snape and McGonagall.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Severus, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Do you have any idea where Potter is yet?" asked Minerva.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "I can't worry about this now, because I tried, and he was nowhere to be seen."

"If he fled to another country, it would be more difficult to locate him," said Severus.

"It wouldn't be possible for him to do that," said Dumbledore.

"If I might speak, Headmaster, I don't think it matters that Potter is nowhere to be seen," said Snape. "This relieves me."

"Severus!" Dumbledore whined.

"Can you be quiet, Headmaster?" asked Minerva.

"Now," said Dumbledore. "Without Harry, the Wizarding world would have no hope, the Death Eaters would not be redeemed, and if Voldemort returns, the Death Eaters would be very active, and the Wizarding world would be in real danger."

Then he sighed.

Minerva chose to not argue with Dumbledore at this point, as she can see his obsession of redeeming those who are evil, while ignoring those who are innocent.

A/N: I got the idea of James and Lily transferring knowledge to Harry from the idea of a story called _Steps In Life _by _potter8668, _where Hermione transferred her knowledge to Harry before her death.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The Death of Ginny Weasley**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

A couple years passed, and Harry was exploring everywhere, including Hogwarts, though no one can see him. He saw a girl with red hair, writing in a diary that has T. M. Riddle in the front cover.

"Harry," said James. "That diary is Voldemort's diary, and after Ginny has written inside there long enough, she will be in the Chamber forever."

"The name Voldemort isn't on there," said Harry.

"Voldemort's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Lily.

"And what will he be doing to Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort will be back to power once he had dealt with Ginny," said Lily. "He's hooking Ginny until he grow stronger, and eventually he will be back to power."

"Don't worry, though," said James. "Voldemort's power is no match against our magic."

"Who will be defeating Voldemort, then?" asked Harry.

"You will, Harry, that's why I plan to send you back to the Wizarding world once you are ready," said Lily. "Anyway, I should now tell you that a prophecy was made before your birth."

"What prophecy?" asked Harry.

"The prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney. It says that you are able to beat Voldemort, he marked you as hia equal, and either you have to kill Voldemort, or die trying, but you will have the power that he knows not," said Lily. "I'll prepare you so you can face him."

/Scene Break/

Soon, Voldemort returned after processing Ginny.

"Ginny is dead," said Harry.

"That's right," said James. "While she may be able to come to us, we won't be teaching her Metaphysical Magic."

"The staff members of Hogwarts are discussing about whether they should close this school or not," said Lily. "It won't close, though."

/Scene Break/

At the end of year feast, Dumbledore made an announcement:

"Another year has gone, and as much as I would like to celebrate the end of the year, there is a very mournful event happened not long ago. We shall acknowledge the loss of a first year girl. Please, raise your cup, to Ginny Weasley!"

Ron's face turned red as everyone raised their cups. Percy bowed his head down, and didn't say anything, his face was as white as sheet. Everyone else, however, raised their cup, and said: "_Ginny Weasley!_"

Then they turned their attention to Dumbledore.

"This also means, that Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, is now back to power, and once more active. We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided," said Dumbledore. "Fortunately, the staff members, along with the school governors, have decided to keep Hogwarts open, but increased security measures will be placed here from next year onwards."

/Scene Break/

During the summer holidays, Dumbledore reinstated the Order of the Phoenix.

But he was getting extremely disappointed now. He did not know what he should do.

There's only one thing he could think of, to find Harry Potter. No one but Harry could defeat Voldemort. Without Harry, the Wizarding world would be hopeless, and the Death Eaters would never be redeemed.

But Harry was nowhere to be seen.

_What if someone killed Harry by Muggle means, and buried him? _Dumbledore thought. _Perhaps they killed him and burned his body until it turned to ash._

Dumbledore knows that this line of reasoning doesn't make sense at all, since the ward was down, if Harry was killed, his body would've been found. If someone took Harry away, the Dursleys would have informed him about it.

Maybe the Dursleys didn't know that Harry was gone until he arrived.

He decided to order some people to go and search for Harry.

/Scene Break/

The Weasleys were very depressed. They have lost one of their children, a girl who was only in her first year at Hogwarts, and she was their only daughter. Arthur and Molly both cried for one day. The other Weasleys did not laugh. Fred and George didn't speak to each other at all. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron were sitting at the chair, and none of them looked at each other.

The worst thing that happened was the fact that Voldemort is back.

/Scene Break/

There was a knock on the door of the Headmaster's office.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

The door opened, it was Tonks and Kingsley.

"I assume that you have found Harry, haven't you?" asked Dumbledore.

He had hoped that they nod or say yes, but instead, they shook their heads.

"We even informed the Muggle policeman, and they were looking for him everywhere, but couldn't find him," said Kingsley. "Right now, almost every Muggle families in Britain has been alerted about his disappearance, and we need to wait."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "At least you have tried."

"He can't just vanish into thin air," said Tonks. "But if he has immigrated to another country it would be more difficult to find him."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "I hightly doubt he would immigrate, though."

/Scene Break/

Voldemort has no idea where Harry is, either, although he knows that Harry is not in Privet Drive.

But he was delighted that there is a possibility that Harry has gone.

"It is time for us to attack the Ministry of Magic," he said to the Death Eaters.

He had everything planned out, once the Ministry is his, he's going to torment the Muggle-borns.

"Wait a moment, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. "I found that I could no longer find the Ministry of Magic."

"Since when?" asked Voldemort.

"Since yesterday," said Lucius.

"We will have to use powerful spells to break through the enchantments of the Ministry, and then get in," said Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

Harry saw Voldemort and his followers were getting ready to go to the Ministry, and he had a worry.

"Don't worry, Harry," said James. "You will see what happens when Voldemort and the Death Eaters attempt to get into the Ministry."

"Yes, and it is like watching a show," Lily scoffed.

/Scene Break/

Soon, Voldemort and the Death Eaters arrived at the Ministry entrance, but they were denied access.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters pulled out their wands, ready to strike.

They casted the most powerful spells they know, attempting to break the enchantments, only found that it was almost impossible to do so. After a few attempts, they were exhausted.

"I better create some spells of my own," said Voldemort. "Then we will use it to attack the Ministry."

/Scene Break/

"What should we do?" asked Harry worryingly.

"Don't worry," replied James. "Once a new spell is created, the enchantments we placed around the Ministry updates themselves until it is unbeatable with the current spells that are newly created in the Wizarding world."

"That's amazing!" Harry screamed.

"Plus, we have placed the same enchantments around the home of everyone who works in the Ministry of Magic, to protect them," said James.

/Scene Break/

On the following day, Voldemort and his followers apparated to the entrance of the Ministry.

Voldemort casted the spell that he created, only to find that it was blocked completely.

"How about all of us using the spell at the same time?" asked Yaxley.

"We will try that," said Voldemort.

After Voldemort has given the orders to use the spell, the Death Eaters shouted the incantation.

But it was no use.

Voldemort was frustrated after a few attempts.

"Let's retreat for now," he said.

A/N: Some of you may feel frustrated because Lily told Harry about the prophecy early in this story, but I would like to point out that age doesn't matter in the Metaphysical world. There's no nightmares in the Metaphysical world, either.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The Arrival of Sirius Black**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Too soon, another year was gone.

A man stood in front of Harry, James and Lily.

"Hi Sirius," said Lily.

"I have to drag you here," said James. "You have been kissed by a Dementor not long ago."

"Where am I?" asked Sirius.

"You are in the Metaphysical world," replied James.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"Metaphysical world is a Supernatural world," replied James.

"Harry," said Sirius. "How did you get here?"

"We pulled him here," Lily answered the question for Harry.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"He was at his relative's house, but he was being abused and beaten, that's why we pulled him here," replied Lily. "He was malnourished."

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"His aunt, uncle and cousin," replied Lily.

"But if everyone is looking for him..."

"He will be able to get back," Lily said. "We pulled him here while he is still alive, so he can go back, but the dead people who are being pulled into this place cannot get back."

"Dumbledore set up a plan for Harry," said James. "He raised Harry to die."

"But if he goes back and knows nothing about the Wizarding world..." Sirius began, but James cut across him.

"Don't worry, we plan to transfer our knowledge of magic to him before he is ready to go back," James said.

"How?" asked Sirius.

"Using Metaphysical Magic," replied Lily. "A magic that is beyond the magic that Wizards can understand, undetectable by the Ministry of Magic."

"What am I going to do in this place?" asked Sirius.

"Learn Metaphysical Magic," replied Lily.

"Right," said Sirius. "How long will it take me to learn that?"

"You should master it within no later than two years," replied James.

"What would happen if the Wizarding world knows about this magic?" asked Sirius.

"Even if they know about this magic, they can't do anything about it," replied Lily. "It is way too powerful."

"What if someone created a spell?" asked Sirius.

"No magic in the Wizarding world will be a match with Metaphysical Magic," replied Lily. "As soon as a new spell is created in the Wizarding world, Metaphysical Magic will update itself to combat the new spell."

/Scene Break/

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were extremely frustrated. They have attempted more than once to break the enchantments of the Ministry of Magic without success.

"Maybe we should attack Hogwarts," said Bellatrix Lestrange.

"If we can break the enchantments around there, we will, but with Dumbledore in charge of the school, I don't think it is possible for us to break in there," said Voldemort.

"Why don't you make some tracking spells that can track the whereabouts of the Ministry worker's home?" asked Dolohov.

"I will have to think about it," said Voldemort. "Any other suggestions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe we should launch an attack at Hogsmeade first," said Voldemort.

"Or the Hogs Head," suggested Peter Pettigrew.

"We will be aiming to attack both places," said Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore has again received another report with no sign of Harry Potter anywhere.

He summoned Sybill Trealawney to his office.

"Do you know anything about the whereabouts of Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Headmaster," said Sybill. "I have no idea where he is."

"Can you predict what will happen to him in the future?" asked Dumbledore.

"I can't," said Sybill. "My inner eye can't forsee him at the mean time."

"This is strange, isn't it?" said Dumbledore. "Your prediction is usually accurate, you have predicted that either Harry have to kill Voldemort or die trying."

"And so I did, but that doesn't mean I am omniscent," said Sybill.

Dumbledore was disappointed.

/Scene Break/

Harry, meanwhile, was watching the whole thing in amazement.

"When should I be going back?" he asked.

"I will tell you when it is time to go back," said Lily. "Don't worry about this yet."

"And where shall I go when I get back to the Wizarding world?" asked Harry.

"I will tell you where to go as soon as you get back," said Lily. "I will drop you back to Diagon Alley."

"And you can take the exams in the Ministry," said James.

"Who should I enquire to take the exams?" asked Harry.

"The Board of Governors, of course," replied Lily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Pre Test**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

It took Harry about another three years to master Metaphysical Magic.

"Now is the time to put you back into the Wizarding world," said Lily. "Before we do that, however, we will do two things, first we will need to get something out of you, and then we will inject our knowledge of magic into your mind, so that you will be ready for the exams."

"Part of Voldemort's soul is in you, so we will need to get rid of it," she said.

She pointed her finger at Harry's scar, and in a split second, something flown out of Harry's head, and appeared in her hand.

Then she pointed her finger at Harry's head, and a black smoke shot out of it, and it streaked at Harry's head. After a minute, she put her hand down.

Then she turned to James.

"James," she said. "Now it is your turn to inject your knowledge of magic into Harry's mind."

James nodded.

He pointed his finger at Harry, and a black smoke shot out of it, and it streaked through Harry's head.

"I still have no idea about the Wizarding world," said Harry, after James put his hand down.

"Now," said James. "We will need to activate our knowledge in your mind before you are able to recognise it."

He pointed his finger at Harry again.

A jet of golden light shot out of his finger, and Harry suddenly felt that his mind was filled with knowledge of magic that he had never heard about.

"It's done," he said. "Sirius, it is now your turn."

Sirius pointed his finger at Harry's head, and a black smoke shot out of it, after a minute, he put his hand down.

"Now it is time for you to go back," said James.

They walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, and James said:

"I will drop you off here, then you will need to send a request to the Ministry of Magic to take your exams, I will guide you occasionally, though I can't help you when you are doing your exams. You will need to buy an owl, a wand and a quill. We have left you with plenty of money in Gringotts, Vault 687."

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

On the following day, the Ministry received a letter.

_Dear Board of Governors_ _of Hogwarts_

_I would like to take my Ordinary Wizarding Levels exams at the Ministry as soon as possible._

_Please suggest a time __for me to take it__._

_Regards_

_Harry Potter_

Cornelius Fudge's face went white.

He quickly gathered all the governors of Hogwarts, and showed them Harry's letter.

The governors considered for a while, and wrote back.

/Scene Break/

Harry received the letter on the following morning.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_If you would like to take the Ordinary Wizarding Levels exam at the Ministry, you will need to take a pre-test because we don't know how much you have learnt during your years of disappearance._

_The pre-test will be on the 27th of May at 10 am._

_Please find the rubber band, and say 'Ministry', and you will be automatically transported to the Ministry of Magic_

_Regards_

_Callum Burgess, a Board of Governor of Hogwarts._

Harry counted the days, and figured out that the appointed date will be two days from today.

He started to examine the knowledge that has been given to him.

He found that the knowledge contained a lot of information, though he didn't feel too tired about it. He has purchased his wand in Jimmy John's Wonderful Wands shop one day ago, and haven't yet mastered it.

/Scene Break/

At the same time, Albus Dumbledore has received a letter from the Ministry that has confirmed that Harry is back.

_Where has he been? _Dumbledore thought. _And where is he now?_

He decided to go and look for Harry, and snatch him before anything else happens.

/Scene Break/

"Nice to see you, Mr Potter," said Callum Burgess.

Then he tested Harry in several areas, including potion brewing, transfiguration, charms, and other magic, and he was impressed at Harry's practical result.

"Right Potter," said Callum. "Your theory pre-test will start tomorrow, same time, same place."

/Scene Break/

A week has passed, and Harry has passed his theory pre-test with flying colours.

Two days later he received another letter.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Your OWL exam will start on the 25th of June in the Ministry of Magic at 10 am._

_Regards_

_Callum Burgess, a Board of Governor of Hogwarts._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Meeting Hermione Granger**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Another month has passed, and Harry has taken his OWLs, and received his results. He has passed it with very high grades.

He was very pleased with his results.

Then he began to revise his memory of NEWT notes, and he decided to take it in two weeks time.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was very surprised to see that Harry has passed his OWLs with very high scores. He could hardly believe that someone has never attended magic school are able to pass them.

A lot of things has gone wrong.

His plan to raise Harry to die has virtually collapsed, since he did not know what Harry has been learning. Harry's sudden reappearance caused him to stumble.

_Where has he been all those years? _He thought about the death of Ginny Weasley, a loss that has brought Voldemort back to power, a loss that caused the whole Weasleys to mourn, it was not very good.

/Scene Break/

Two weeks later, Harry received his NEWT results, to his surprise, he passed all the exams with high scores. He was very pleased with it.

Now the only thing he has to do is to get rid of Voldemort, and then he can worry about other things. As soon as he finds Voldemort, he is going to kill him.

/Scene Break/

That night, when Harry was asleep, he met his parents again.

"Where is Voldemort?" he asked.

"He's in Little Hangleton right now," said Lily.

"When should I fight with him?" asked Harry.

"Not until Voldemort choose to attack Hogwarts," said Lily. "I bet he will soon."

/Scene Break/

Voldemort, meanwhile, has decided to attack Hogwarts sometime in September, using all the Death Eaters he have got.

"We will try and bring down Albus Dumbledore," he said.

"Dumbledore is quite old now, anyway," said McNeir.

"Do you think we can do it?" asked Peter Pettigrew.

"We should be able to," Voldemort answered. "We will break the enchantments of Hogwarts."

"We only have to apparate to Hogsmeade, and then walk to Hogwarts," said Lucius.

"So, when should we attack?" asked Peter Pettigrew.

"Sometime in September," said Voldemort.

/Scene Break/

Harry, meanwhile, has a lot to think about.

His birthday was approaching, and he will turn seventeen.

That night, he met his parents again.

"We will sort everything out for you, Harry," said Lily. "You won't be disappointed as soon as you turn seventeen, and you won't be lonely."

/Scene Break/

It turned out that Lily was right, on Harry's birthday, a bushy haired girl turned up.

"Thank goodness that you are here, Harry," she said. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"How did you know that I am here?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"I met your parents not long ago, and they summoned me here," Hermione said. "They told me all about you."

"So you know what happened to me?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Your parents also told me about the magic you have learnt, which we don't learn at Hogwarts. They have asked me to take you to the Ministry so you can learn how to apparate."

"Maybe I should book with the Ministry first," said Harry. "I'll send a letter to them."

"You can worry about this later," Hermione said shortly.

She rummaged inside her bag for a while, and took out a device.

"Happy Birthday," she said, handing it to him.

"What is this?" asked Harry.

"This is a Sneakoscope," Hermione said. "Whenever a deceitful event takes place nearby, or someone untrustworthy is around, it would spin and make shrill noises."

"This seems to be deadly useful," said Harry.

"It must be useful," Hermione said.

She paused.

"Anyway, there are loads of events that you probably have no idea about," she said. "In my second year, a student was killed."

"Wasn't that one of the Weasleys that got killed?" asked Harry.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"My parents told me about it," said Harry.

"Can you show me some Metaphysical Magic?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"Yes," said Harry.

He pulled out the wand that he obtained from the Metaphysical World, raised it, and pointed at the pillow.

A jet of yellow light shot out of the tip of the wand, and then the pillow flew up into the air, and dropped back down.

"Don't you need to use incantations?" asked Hermione.

"Metaphysical Magic doesn't need any incantations," answered Harry.

/Scene Break/

On the following afternoon, Harry sent a letter to the Ministry for the booking of the apparition test, then he sat down on his bed.

After a few hours, another letter arrived.

_Dear Harry_

_My parents will come and pick you up on the morning of the second of August, they said that you may stay with us until you can find a house to live._

_Regards_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry counted the days, it was already the first of August, which means he would meet Hermione tomorrow.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, after Harry had his breakfast, he waited in his room.

Soon, Hermione turned up, followed by Dan and Emma.

"Time to go, Harry," said Hermione.

"I am ready," said Harry.

He dragged his trunk, with the cage on top, and followed Hermione.

/Scene Break/

That night, James and Lily appeared to Harry again.

"Harry, we know that Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts sometime in September, take your chance and beat him," Lily said. "You may give some of your Metaphysical Magical ability to Hermione if you wish."

"All right, I'll do it, I'll beat Voldemort," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry received a letter.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Your Apparition lesson is going to be on the sixth of August at 10 am, in the Apparition Test Centre, Once you are ready to come, please find the string inside this envelope, and say 'Apparition', it will take you to the Apparition Test Centre._

_Regards_

_Wilkie Twycross, Apparition Instructor_

Harry got up, and dressed, then he went to the living room.

After a few minutes, Hermione arrived, and Harry told her what his parents has told him.

"How are you going to arrive to Hogwarts and kill Voldemort, then?" asked Hermione.

"I know it is impossible to apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts grounds, but I can apparate to Hogsmeade, and walk to Hogwarts, don't you think?" asked Harry.

"Are you going to arrive on time when it happens?" asked Hermione.

"I will try," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

At the same time, Dumbledore was trying to figure out a way to get Harry back to his control, despite the fact that Harry has gone for years. He hadn't yet told Harry about Voldemort's Horcruxes.

He have to find Harry now.

He also did not know that Voldemort is planning to attack Hogwarts around September.

He summoned Trelawney to his office.

"Sybill, do you have anything to predict now?" he asked.

"Sometime around September, Hogwarts will be attacked," said Trelawney.

Dumbledore was shocked.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Trelawney nodded.

"Nevertheless," she said. "The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, shall vanquish Voldemort in that time, outside your influence."

Dumbledore felt uneasy, he had hoped that Trelawney will predict that Harry shall be back under his control, yet she told him that Harry would vanquish Voldemort outside his influence.

_How could Voldemort be vanquished while his Horcruxes are intact? _He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**The Conquest**

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Soon, it was time for Hermione to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry has mentioned that he passed his OWLs and NEWTs with high scores, which Hermione felt stunned.

He has passed his Apparition test with distinction not long ago.

"Promise me that you will come if Voldemort attacks Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

/Scene Break/

One night, Harry met his parents in his sleep.

"Harry," said Lily. "Prepare yourself now, the attack at Hogwarts would most likely be tomorrow. Since you are not really familiar with Hogsmeade yet, we shall take you."

"Thanks mum," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry got up, and after breakfast, he walked out of the house.

James and Lily appeared, and they took him to Hogsmeade.

"I am not sure where exactly Hogwarts is," said Harry.

"Not to worry, we shall take you a bit closer," said James. "We cannot, however, take you straight in there, we don't want you to appear in front of a crowd of students in a sudden, this would scare them."

James took Harry to a place where Harry can see the castle.

"Now wait here, I shall keep you invisible for now," he said.

/Scene Break/

A few hours later, Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived.

"Harry," said James. "Voldemort has arrived, along with his followers, known as Death Eaters."

"Right," said Harry. "I shall take it from here."

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared.

As soon as Harry become visible, the Death Eaters shot a spell at him.

Harry raised his Metaphysical Wand, and yellow light flew out of it, collided with the curse that the Death Eaters have casted, and the spells exploded.

"Potter is mine!" shouted a voice. "Come and face me, Potter!"

Harry quickly turned, and saw Voldemort.

"You think you can beat me, do you, Tom Riddle?" he asked.

"The prophecy said that one of us has to die at the hand of the other," said Voldemort.

"We shall see who would die, then," said Harry.

Voldemort fired a Killing Curse at Harry.

Harry flicked his Metaphysical Wand, and a jet of white line shot out of it, as it met with Voldemort's green light, it turned into a white wall, glowing fiercely, which the jet of green light could not penetrate.

And then the glowing wall faded.

Voldemort casted another Killing Curse at Harry.

Harry flicked his Metaphysical Wand again, and this time, a jet of blue light shot out of it.

As the blue light met with Voldemort's curse, it swallowed the Killing Curse, and then it streaked itself at Voldemort.

Voldemort dropped as the blue light hit him, then his body blistered, and then he melted.

A few seconds later, he vanished.

Then the Death Eaters fired a Killing Curse each at Harry simultaneously, trying to avenge their master.

However, as Harry raised his wand, all the Killing Curses transformed into stones, and then it rolled back rapidly at the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters shot a Reductor Curse at the stones, hoping to break them.

Nevertheless, the stones did not break, instead, they transformed into swords, and sped towards the Death Eaters, most of them were impaled, while a few of them leapt aside, and scarpered.

Dumbledore fell silent.

_What sort of power is that? _He thought.

Just then, Minerva McGonagall arrived.

She was stunned at Harry's performance.

And then the bell rang.

After that, Hermione arrived, and she frowned when she saw the Death Eaters' bodies on the ground.

"What spells did you use, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"The spells I have used are not really understandable in this world," replied Harry.

"No wonder I never seen such spells like this," said Dumbledore. "I still don't quite understand what you mean, though."

"These spells came from the Metaphysical World," said Harry.

"I don't believe that there is a Metaphysical World," said Dumbledore. "What is Metaphysical World, anyway?"

"Metaphysical World, is a world where people who live beyond death can learn how to do Metaphysical Magic," said Harry. "If there is no Metaphysical World, I would never have known these spells,"

"Can we gain access to the Metaphysical World after we die?" asked McGonagall with interest.

"Only if you are desperately in need of it," said Harry.

"How did you gain access to the Metaphysical World?" asked McGonagall.

"My parents pulled me in when they saw me enduring abuse at the Dursleys," replied Harry.

Professor McGonagall gasped.

"And are you sure that you are safe in the Metaphysical World?" asked Dumbledore.

"Evil people can never gain access to that world," said Harry. "Metaphysical World is protected by Metaphysical Magic, no magic from this world has the ability to combat Metaphysical Magic."

Dumbledore gasped in horror.

"What about Spell Creation?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"No way, as soon as a new spell is created in this world, Metaphysical Magic updates itself to combat that spell," said Harry.

Dumbledore fell silent, and he walked away.

/Scene Break/

The Minister of Magic was pleased to hear about Voldemort's downfall.

The war has ended.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione started to date as soon as Hogwarts term has ended, and he was employed as an Auror at the Ministry, whereas Hermione was employed as an unspeakable.

"Thought you are supposed to be with someone already," said Harry.

"Not a lot of people wanted to go out with me," said Hermione. "Since Ginny's death, some students from Hogwarts had chosen to flee, and some of them disappeared, whereas some of them were killed."

Two years later, they were married, and they lived happily ever after.

End


End file.
